Journey of Naruto
by XMidnightXWerewolfX
Summary: On this very special day, Naruto falls asleep on his couch and awakens to a world of kingdoms, dragons, and fair maidens. Now he must free this world of the Tyranny of Orochimaru as well before he destroys everyone and conquers the land.
1. Journey of Naruto: The Chosen One

**Journey of Naruto**

"_Dreams portray our heart's greatest desires, but beware. Sometimes dreams send us to other worlds entirely. When this happens, you can be returned to your own world, or be trapped there forever…"_

"_Dreams are illustrations... from the book your soul is writing about you."-Marsha Norman_

_"In dreams, we are more intelligent, wiser and capable of better judgment when we are asleep than when we are awake."-Erich Fromm_

"_Dreams are, but portraits of our heart's greatest desires."-Proverb_

_Around 3:30 in the afternoon_

I walk out of the door of my apartment smiling as I lock the door behind me and set the key in the gutter, my secret hiding spot. I breathe in the early October air and laugh. "Today's gonna be a good day!" then I look at the sun in distance, already setting. Oops… make that afternoon!" I say. "I guess I slept in!"

I take a step and laugh to myself. "Well that's what happens when I stay up late, training," I scratch the back of my head, "_how could I sleep in today? I must be a bigger idiot than I thought!"_

I step down the stairs watching the leaves fall off the trees and the kids playing in the streets. It makes my heart feel warm inside, seeing all these little kids happy and carefree. I walk down the street happily looking for some of my friends this afternoon. I grin wildly and look around for some of my friends. I hear the beat of paws on the cobblestones and turn around. I see Kiba, carrying a large box on his back and riding on Akamaru, coming my way. "Kiba!" I shout. "What's going on?"

Kiba rides past me and slows down enough so that I can hear him. "Sorry Naruto," he says. "I don't have any time right now, I'm on an errand for my mom! If I don't get it done soon she'll have my rear end and Akamaru's tail!" Akamaru whimpers and they sprint off down the street.

I sigh. "Kiba's such a jerk," I walk on to try and find more of my friends walking around. I am sure that the next person is going to be thrilled to see me today. I see Rock Lee walking down the street on his hands. I run forward and wave to him. "Hey, Bushy Brow!"

He looks up at me, but keeps going. "Hello Naruto!" he says giving me the thumbs up sign. "I'm sorry, I cannot talk right now. I lost a match against Neji and I must walk around the village one-hundred times on my hands!" Lee speeds off down the street with onlookers questioning his doing such eccentric things. I'm surprised that they are, Gai has done those things for years. It is only natural that his student does the same.

"Bushy Brow and his stupid made-up rules…" I keep on walking and see someone I know will appreciate seeing me today.

I see Sakura down the street walking out of a bakery. "Sakura!" I shout. "What's going on?" I run up next to her and she rolls her eyes at me.

"Sorry Naruto," she says. "I can't talk right now, I'm bringing this cake to Sasuke!" she holds up a cake so that I can see it. "We're celebrating his coming back home!" she smiles at me, but I scowl.

I step forward with my hand out. "But it's-"

Sakura runs off and waves behind her. "Like I said, no time to talk!" she shouts. "I'll see you tomorrow!" she runs off towards Sasuke's house leaving me in a slump.

I walk away feeling abandoned. "Nice way to treat me…" I say. "…on my birthday" I kick a can down the sidewalk in depression. It figures nobody remembers my birthday; they're all busy doing other things. "It's always been this way, why should I expect anything different?" I ask myself. "Anyway, I like being by myself on my birthday, it's how it always has been…"

"Who else could I go see?" I ask. "Sasuke is on lockdown in the Uchiha estate, so he's out, Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino are out on a mission so I can't go see them, I'm not that good of friends with Neji or Tenten, Shino's…" I stop and think for a second. "I actually have no idea where Shino is… I don't even know what the guy does in his free time..."

I continue to kick my can and as the sun set the lanterns all around town light up. I turn the corner and see a familiar face standing down the street. "Is that…?" I walk farther to see if I'm right and as I get close I see my assumption is correct. "Hinata," I say, she turns around and sees me walking up behind her. "How's it going?"

Hinata blushes being taken off-guard by my sudden appearance. I grin, Hinata is just the person I need to cheer me up! "Oh… well… good…" she pokes her fingers together awkwardly probably trying not to pass out. "How about you?"

I sigh. "It seems like everyone's so busy they forgot what today is…" I slump against the fence and Hinata looks saddened at my depression then she gets an idea on her face. She reaches into her bag and pulls out a small box.

"That reminds me," she says handing me the box. "Happy birthday!" she smiles at me and I'm surprised. She's holding out a box with wrapping paper and a ribbon on top. Why would she be giving me a present, when no one else did?

I mumble to myself, still angry at everyone else. _"Humph, seems like she's the only one who remembered…"_ I look at the present then back at her and smile. "Thanks Hinata!"

"Open it," she says, trying to keep a straight face.

I go to unwrapping the ribbon and getting the wrapping and ribbon stuck on me like a child. I shake my hand around to get the sticky ribbon off me and to the ground. I brush the remnants off of my jacket and open the box. The sight is breath-taking. "It's…" I'm so amazed that I can't even finish my sentence.

"A once-in-a-lifetime deluxe ramen pack only to be sold at the Pasta convention in The Hidden Mist Village," she says.

"This is… amazing!" I say. "I wanted to go, but I had a mission so I missed out on it! Thanks Hinata! How did you get it?"

Her smile grows wider at my joy. "I was on clan business in The Hidden Mist Village and I thought I should pick some up just in case," she says. "Do you like it?"

"Like it?" I ask. "I love it!" Out of pure joy I turn and hug Hinata. Her color turns from a light pink to a dark red. "Thanks for remembering my birthday, Hinata."

"Y-y-you're w-w-w-welcome," she says turning a darker rd by the second.

I pull away and smile even wider. "I'll see you tomorrow Hinata!" I run back to my apartment finally feeling like somebody cares about me. I open my door and set the ramen down in the kitchen. I lay down on my couch with a smile on my face. _"I can't believe Hinata is the only one who remembered,"_ I look back at my ramen again and laugh. _"But I'm glad she did!"_ I stay on the couch and for some strange reason I fall asleep even though I have jsut woken up about an hour ago.

I wake up in strange surroundings. There's a wax candle next to my bed and all the walls are made of high-quality wood; other than that, my eyes are too blurred to see anything else. I look around and find a note it reads...

_Hey Naruto,_

_I have some important research I need to do for my next book. We'll have to postpone your training until I get back. They serve free breakfast downstairs, make sure you get some. Remember, breakfast is the most important…_

I crumple the note and throw it at the wardrobe. "Damn you, Pervy Sage!" I shout. "Going of 'researching' and leaving me… where am I anyway?" I look around and shrug my shoulders.

"Oh well, I'll figure it out soon enough," I get my clothes on and look for my orange jacket, but all I see is armor hanging on the wall. "Don't tell me that Pervy Sage took my jacket by accident!" I grumble and sling my backpack over my shoulders. "Next time I see him I'm gonna beat him into last week…"

I walk down the stairs into the main room and sit at the counter. The innkeeper sets down a plate of Salmon, bread, and a cup of coffee I remember from the time I spent near The Hidden Sand Village. I also remember the drink can be quite bitter, so I add some honey. I take a sip… perfect.

I continue to eat my meal and more people pour in and out of the inn. I still don't know where the hell I am so I decide to try and get some information on this place.

I tap the counter to get the attention of the innkeeper and he walks toward me with a cloth he's using to wipe down the counters. "So tell me about this place," I say. He looks somewhat reluctant to talk to me, until I give him a coin I take out of my pocket. It doesn't look familiar to me and I wonder where I got it, but he takes it nevertheless.

"Well," he says while cleaning the counters. "Leaf Town has been at the base of our king's, or queen's in this case, castle for many years ever since its creation over one-hundred years ago. It has always been a place of great commerce and tourism. Though there is a…" he leans down next to me so that only I could hear. "…darker side to this lovely place. We have been the site of many different battles, black marketing, campaigns, and revolutions."

"_Leaf Town?"_ I ask myself. _"King? Revolutions? Campaigns? What is this guy talking about?"_ I don't mention that I haven't heard of any of these things because he might think it's a bit strange I don't know where I am. I decide I might be able to hear about The Leaf Village or somewhere else that I actually know about if I continue to listen.

"Other than that, if you're looking for places of interest then you should try the old ruins if your into that old stuff, the theater if you enjoy a play every now and again, Wise-Man Hill is home to a man who knows the answer to every question he's asked." he starts chuckling. "Or if you're a noble then try the castle I hear it's full of good times." He laughs and rolls his eyes.

"Thanks," I say. I toss him another coin and get down from the stool. "Will my room be there for another day?"

He nods. "Yes, the old man rented it out for another night," he says. "And we also serve a delicious supper, tonight's special is boar stew." He goes back the cleaning the counter and inspects the coins I gave him.

"Thank you," I say. I walk out of the inn and try to find my way around. The buildings don't look like anything I've ever seen inside a village. They're made out of white stone and the city seems to gleam in the morning sunlight. I like it, but it doesn't remind me of anywhere I've ever been before. Just like always, it's not long before trouble starts up around me.

"You!" I hear a shout behind me and an armed man walks up to me with a shepherd dog trailing behind him. His helmet is inlaid with gold and his sword looks large and powerful, not to mention the steel shield slung over his back. "You are ordered to come with me this instant!"

I scowl at him. "I'm not ordered to do anything!" I shout. I scowl at him sizing him up. He doesn't look like he would be much of a challenge for me, but then again, no standard ninja really is; I'm not even sure this guy is a ninja though… I walk away from him, but he persists and grabs my arm.

"You shall come with me at once!" I turn around and kick his helmet off his head. He falls to the ground and his dog attacks me I grab the dog's head and put him to the ground. I look back over to the guard and I cannot believe who I see.

"Kiba?" I ask. "What are you doing?"

"How dost thou know my name?" he shouts. "I don't remember meeting you before today." He rubs his head in pain from my kick. "Now as I said come with me, or I shall be forced to use deadly force!"

"Really?" I ask. "I've known you for however many years now! What kind of joke are you trying to pull?" I cross my arms and tap my foot waiting for him to come out and say _"Dammit, you got me!"_ but he does no such thing, only gets off the ground and glares at me.

"This is no jest," he says so matter-of-factly. "I am required to bring you in for the unorthodox courting of a fair lady!" He brushes the dust off his armor and pets Akamaru to calm him.

"Well whatever this is," I say. "You aren't getting me!" I make the hand signs for the Shadow Clone Jutsu and two clones appear behind me. Kiba is so startled he falls back down to the ground and drops his weapon.

We race off away from Kiba and behind me, I hear calls of, "Sorcerer! He's a sorcerer!" People gasp and scream at his accusations, looking around to try and find someone casting spells to destroy the town.. "He must work for The Dawn! Guards! Guards! I need help!"

"Well that was strange," I say and I land around another part of the high-end district and release the jutsu. I look around to find somewhere to stay and wait this out. "I should probably stay low until the heat dies down." I see a small store and duck inside as I start to hear more guards running behind me.

Before I can breathe, I hear someone shout out behind me. "Welcome to Lee's Training Hall!" he shouts. "We have the finest training in all of the Fire Country!"

"_Oh no…"_ I sigh. _"Well at least this is the Lee I know and not some ultimate martial arts fighter, out to kill me."_ I wave my hands at Lee in apology. "I'm sorry Lee I don't have time for a sparring session." I look outside again to try to see if the guards are still there. It appears they've moved on to somewhere else to look, so I dart out. Instead of letting me go Lee grabs my collar and pulls me back into the training hall.

"You don't know what you're talking about," he says. "My master is the greatest teacher in the world, and I, his student!" he says. "If you learn from me, and when he returns my teacher, I guarantee that your skills with quadruple in level!"

"I don't need my skill quadrupled!" I shout, but his grip is still like iron and he drags me to the middle to a circular arena and brings out a weapons rack. The arena has trophies lining the shelves and has even more weapon plaques hanging up. Closer inspection would show they all belong to Bushy Brow.

"Pick your preferable weapon, but don't tell anybody we're using these, we may be legalized to have them, but we're only suppose to be using these to train nobles. You look trustworthy, though!" Lee does his famous glistening smile and offers me the weapons rack.

I sigh, accepting my fate philosophically. I scan the rack and the weapons look strange, things I have never seen before. I have only seen a few of them, but they are things Tenten uses and obviously aren't standard issue. _"What's with these?" _I ask myself. _"I have never seen any standard-issue weapons like these before."_ I decide on an average-enough looking weapon that shines in the light.

"Ahhhhh a broadsword!" he says approvingly. "That's a very good choice of weapon. It's normally used by knights, but I'll let you use it since the old man told me to!" He stares at the weapon approvingly and grins.

"Wait a second," I say. "You mean the Pervy Sage?"

Instead of answering my question, Lee takes out a spear with a leaf-shaped tip and gets into position. "Prepare yourself!" Lee charges surprising me, and we begin to spar. I have no desire to spar so I immediately start looking for an opportunity to escape, but Lee is too fast so I have to go offensive.

We are about evenly matched. I have never used, or even seen, such a weapon before in my life, but it seems so natural in my hands as though I was born to do it. As I get used to the motions I begin to push Lee back toward the wall and in return he pushes me back toward my end. It continues like this for five minutes and by that time we are drenched in sweat, neither one giving any ground to the other.

I keep fighting and on an instinct, I attack an opening he had left me. I shove my broadsword in between his hand and hilt and twist my blade in order to force him into drop it. His weapon clatters out of his hand and finally seeing an opening I drop the sword and jump out the window with Lee chasing behind me.

"Sorry Lee!" I shout. "Told you I didn't have time!" Lee shrugs philosophically and ducks back inside.

I keep running as I hear the sounds of guards getting closer and closer. I enter an even richer part of the city filled with men and women in colorful clothing and in my normal clothes people easily notice me. I turn the corner and run into someone else.

"Sakura!" I shout. She turns around and frowns at me, followed by a slap to the face.

"How dare you!" she says. I fall to the ground and rub where she slapped me.

"What was that for?" I ask. "What did I do? I don't remember anything!" Before she can decide whether to believe me or slap me again the guards come forward and point to me.

"There he is!" their captain shouts. "Get him! Get the sorcerer!" I run away, not looking for a fight at the moment. As I turn the corner I run into another squad of guards.

"Wrong way!" I shout and I turn sharply in the other direction. Now with two groups chasing me it's causing even more of an uproar in the streets. Before I know it there are five more squads chasing me. I turn into an alleyway hoping to lose them, but I run right into a trap as I feel a sharp pain in the back of my head and I slump to the ground unconscious.

I wake up in a small cell with my ankle chained to the ground. I pull on it, but it doesn't budge. I look around the small room and see only a large caged door. I get up, immediately realizing I made a mistake as my vision swims and I crash back to the ground. Apparently, the guard outside my room hears and he looks inside. I see it's Iruka and shrug, if Kiba is a guard, Lee is a warrior trainer, and Sakura is a 'High Lady' then Iruka can be my cell guard.

"You're the sorcerer who courted the fair lady aren't you?" he asks in some sort of admiration.

I shake my head. "No Iruka," I say. "I'm not a sorcerer, and I don't know about any 'courting' whatever that is."

"Then what are you?" he asks. "And how do you know my name?"

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you," I say.

"Try me," he says grinning. Well it looks like everyone is pretty much the same person as before. I grin back at him, but before I can say anything, I hear the door at the end of the hall open and Iruka comes to attention. "Morning Captain Kakashi!"

I lean forward hoping to maybe see Kakashi without his mask in this reality, but curse as I see he has a full-face helmet on and that he also has that damn perverted book of his. "Stand down Iruka," he says. "We're friends here, no need for formalities." Kakashi puts his book down and holds his hand out. "Keys please."

Iruka hands Kakashi the keys and he opens up the door. Then her walks inside and unlocks my chains. "Now come on, and don't even try anything it may not look like it, but I can see everything you do."

"Whatever," I say. I follow Kakashi willingly trying to inspect my surroundings. It seems I am in a place of great importance when I see the stain-glass windows and priceless tapestries.

Kakashi steers me into a larger room with a woman sitting in a fancy chair behind a desk and that woman is…

"Tsunade!" I shout. Normally I would call her _"Granny-Tsunade"_ but in this situation I thinks it's best not to annoy anyone else.

"You are the one?" she asks.

"Yes," says Kakashi. "The girl's father has asked for his head, but I think that a slap on the wrist would suffice."

Tsunade sighs. "I wish it were that simple, but if I don't give him something severe I'll have the entire family on my head, not to mention the reports of him also being an evil sorcerer under control of Dawn. If I let him go after that thought I might as well submit the crown now."

Sakura walks in carrying some papers and smiles at Tsunade. "Hello Lady-Tsunade," she says. "I have those papers you requested." She hand Tsunade the papers and browsing through them Tsunade nods with approval.

At seeing Sakura I get down and do something, I never thought I'd ever do… beg. "Sakura," I say. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize what I was doing, please tell Tsunade to spare me!"

Sakura looks at me confused. "What are you-" before she can finish someone yells at the top of his lungs form the next room.

"Everyone on guard! The evil sorcerer Orochimaru is attacking!" Behind Tsunade the stain-glass window break into tiny shards as a giant dragon flies into the room. The dragon is about the size of the Hokage's Mansion and an attitude to boot apparently.

"The dragon!" shouts Tsunade. She lift her desk up and throws it at the dragon-I guess she still has monster strength-but the dragon shoots out a column of fire and not only burns the desk to a crisp, but also explodes sending everyone sprawling to the ground.

The dragon goes to attack Tsunade, launching a column of flame at her, but I jump in front of it and make the hand signs for a summoning jutsu. "Oh no you don't!" I shout. I summon Gamabunta under me and he's surprised to see a dragon.

"Whoa!" he shouts. "Toad Flame Bullet!" Gamabunta sends his own chakra-enhanced flames at the dragon and overpowers it. Despite the size of the dragon, he looks like a sparrow compared to Gamabunta. When the flames reach the dragon there is a huge explosion and even Gamabunta is thrown off his feet. The dragon opens his wings, most likely attempting to fly away, but the blast doesn't spare him. The dragon roars and falls to the ground struggling to get back up. Before I can finish it off, he spreads his wings despite his disorientation, and flies away.

"Get back here you over-sized lizard!" I jump out the window after it, determined to get revenge for it trying to kill Lady Tsunade. I look around for the dragon and see the same one, and seven others, torching the town.

"Damn it, boy!" shouts Gamabunta. "Where'd you bring me?" He unsheathes his sword and prepares himself for any of the dragons to attack him.

"Hell if I know!" I shout. "I woke up here and all of a sudden I have guards chasing me and dragon attacking the castle!" I make even more hand signs for a mass summoning jutsu. "By the look of these I'll need reinforcements!" I continue the hand signs and jump off his back. "I need you guys to cover me while I try to take on Sage Mode!" I slam my head down on the ground and summon all the fighters I know from Mount Myoboku: Grandpa Toad Sage, Grandma Toad Sage, Gamahiro, Gamaken, Gamakichi, and Gamatatsu.

When everyone is summoned, I'm somehow wearing my old cloak and the scroll I had when learning the Sage Mode. Grandpa Sage questions having been summoned here. "Huh?" he asks. "Why'd you summon us Naruto-boy?"

"Awwww and we were just about to have dinner!" says Grandma Toad Sage.

Gamaken stumbles around then regains his balance. "Why have I been ungracefully summoned here?" he asks. "I trying to learn greater balance…"

As usual, Gamahiro just sits there and doesn't say anything, waiting for orders from Grandpa Toad Sage.

Gamakichi looks toward me, and waves. "Hey Naruto," says Gamakichi. "What's up?

"Hey everybody, why am I here?" asks Gamatatsu. "Is it snack time?"

Gamabunta answers all their questions by pointing ahead. "That's why," he says quite simply. "We need to cover Naruto so he can enter Sage Mode!" Gamaken, Gamahiro, Grandma, and Grandpa Sage prepare to attack the dragons.

"Okay!" I shout. "Let's do this!" I sit on the ground completely concentrating on gathering Nature Energy. Despite the sound of explosions and columns of fire blasting around me, I must completely focus on the nature energy around me. Simple, right?

Around me, everyone I summoned is trying to fight off multiple dragons each. Despite all of their skills they aren't doing so well. A dragon is a dragon after all, they don't go down easy.

After another minute of complete focus, I finish gathering the sage chakra and my eyes have turned gold. I sit up ready to get into the fight. I set my sights on the biggest one that Gamabunta is fighting. He's just as big, if not bigger, than Gamabunta and he's having trouble. They're near the wall and I focus my Sage Chakra around my feet to give me a boost of speed.

I run forward at around one-hundred mph and plunge a well-placed kick right into the dragon's left eye. The dragon roars and falls to the ground-crushing a few houses and the wall I might add-but he starts to get back up and I curse. "Dammit!" I shout. "Even if that didn't kill him that should have sent enough shockwaves throughout his body to turn him into dragon stew." Gamabunta goes back to trying to restrain him while I think of another strategy.

Gamabunta jumps atop of him and shoves his sword into his tail. "Down you!" he shouts. The dragon roars and throws Gamabunta off him, sending Gamabunta into a field of crops outside the city.

I scowl and sigh to myself. "I guess I have to try that," I make two shadow clones and try out my new jutsu. First I make a Rasengan, then I add my Wind Nature and it turns into a spinning death wheel. Then I coat it with my nature chakra to keep it contained. "Now…" I say. "WIND STYLE: RASENSHURIKEN!" I throw it at the dragon and shout. "Gamabunta! Out of the way!"

Gamabunta uses his Toad legs to propel him away from the jutsu. The Rasenshuriken wizzes through the air and I pray the dragon does try to fly away. The dragon realizes what's happening, but it's too late. My Rasenshuriken impacts him dead-center in the chest and after it impacts it expands and engulfs his entire torso. The dragon roars in pain, shaking the earth with the soundwave, and falls to the ground.

Tsunade, Sakura, Kakashi, and Iruka ride into the square on some large horses as I go to inspect the carnage, but as soon as I get close, it spreads out its wings and knocks me into one of the pillars holding up a nearby building. Then it grabs Sakura off her horse and flies off into the sky. The dragons seeing the largest one fly away; follow him, leaving a path of destruction in their wake.

We start to get up and helplessly watch the dragon fly away. "Damn it!" I shout and I punch a hole in the wall. Normally I would have been less destructive, but in this case, I think there are two reasons why I can be. With all the other destruction I really don't think anyone will care about one tiny hole, and I'm pissed that I let the dragon get away with Sakura.

Tsunade and Kakashi stare at me as if I am some divine god that just flew down from the sky. I realize everyone is staring at me so I turn my head and raise one eyebrow. "What is it?" I ask.

"What did you just do?" asks Kakashi.

"Oh…" I say. "Sorry about the collateral damage, thought it was better than the whole town being destroyed."

"No," he says. "When you were fighting the dragon. What was that?"

"My Rasenshuriken?" I ask. "It's something I use to fight with. It's dangerous, so I only use it during emergency situations. Like this one." I point to the torched town square and assume I made my point. I realize I'm still in Sage Mode and decide to deactivate it for now. My eyes turn back to normal and I feel like I'm coming off of a sugar-high with all the nature energy leaving my body.

"And your eyes?" asks Tsunade. "What happened to them just now?" They seem to be completely mesmerized by the powers I displayed.

"It's called Sage Mode," I say. "It's a kind of power-up it increases my strength and power by a very high amount. Very few people can learn to use it though." I look down at my hand and make a tight fist.

Kakashi looks over at Tsunade and they silently speak with each other and flash a glance every now and again at me. A soldier walks around checking on the carnage and the civilians and she motions for him to come closer. He follows and she points over to me then points towards the castle. He nods and walks over to me.

"You are to come with me, chosen one," he says.

"Chosen one?" I ask, but before he can respond, more soldiers come in to escort me up to the castle. They take up to a-somewhat destroyed-room and they place highly armored guards outside my room. I hear the occasional shout downstairs while I wait for someone to talk to me about what's going on.

"Figures," I say. "The strange always seems to come my way…" I pace around my room waiting for something to happen, I look out the window and try to find some sign of being let out and knowledge of what's happening, but no such luck.

I decide the best way may be to ask the soldiers who're guarding my door. "Hey," I say. "Do either of you know what's going on?"

No response from either of them.

"Hello?" I ask. I kick the door and walk back to the other side of the room. "Why is nobody talking to me? I saved the town, why have I been locked away?" I punch he wall again, only to cause the room to shake. "I don't want to hurt anyone, but I may not have a choice if I wanna get out of here."

"I have to find out what's going on," I look out the barless windows and say, "Reconnaissance time!" I walk over to the window and use my Shadow Clone Jutsu to fool the guards into thinking I'm still inside. Then I jump out of the window and start scaling the wall to get down to the-probably charred-conference room.

I go slowly as to not attract attention and I almost slip once or twice, but it doesn't faze me. I spent my life on rooftops and high places, if you're there all the time it doesn't bother you. I move down the wall and thankfully, the guards are all distracted repairing the town that they don't see me. I eventually reach a window and I hear the faint voice of Tsunade shouting. When I'm next to the window I can hear them clearly.

"-is still wanted by our family for courting the heiress!" I hear someone shout.

"I don't care!" I hear Tsunade shouting. She sounds annoyed, kinda like after I call her 'Grandma Tsunade'. "You cannot kill the person of prophecy unless you want us all to die from Orochimaru's attacks!"

"I don't like it any more that you do My Lady!" he shouts. "But if I don't secure his imprisonment, then the head of the family will have my head!"

"Well, tell him that I wish to talk to him. I will make sure he understands that this boy must live and save us from Orochimaru," she shouts. "Is there _anyone else_ in opposition of releasing him?" she shoots a few glances around the room, but nobody dare crosses her.

"Good," she says then she points to Kakashi and Iruka. "Kakashi, you and Iruka go to Naruto's quarters and retrieve him, we will tell him what he must do!"

"No need," I just into the room through the window, surprising everyone. "I'm already here!" The guards point their weapons at me, but I roll my eyes. "Tell your guards to put their weapons down."

"Guards!" shouts Tsunade. "Stand down!" They look back to her and reluctantly lower their weapons. Then going angry at my sudden appearance she looks my way in questioning. "Where did you come from?" asks Tsunade. "Were you listening to our conversation?"

"Well if I told you that, then it wouldn't be a secret would it?" I ask. "And yes I was." I glare at everyone. "I wasn't pleased with being locked in that tower. I wanted to know what was going on!"

Tsunade glares at me, apparently unhappy with the fact I'm able to sneak around her castle so easily. "Well I guess you heard everything," she says. "So you it has been decided you are not to be executed and you are to attack Orochimaru's castle and free us from his tyranny. That, is your destiny."

I hear mumbles around the hall as though not everyone was unanimous in this decision. I hear the occasional word of 'Prophecy' and 'The Chosen One'. That reminds me, I have to ask what all this chosen one stuff is about.

"Wait," I say. "What are you talking about? What's this about destiny? And why does everyone keeping calling me 'The Chosen One'?" everyone looks up from the table toward me, and Tsunade stands up, ready to explain everything..

"Long ago," she says. "There was a prophecy that a warrior with strange skills of magic would come here with the accusation of a crime, and afterwards there will be an attack on the castle by an incredible sorcerer, where many important people are taken hostage. That hero shall then take the challenge of killing the Sorcerer, go to the castle, fight the greatest evil sorcerer in a thousand years, and free us of the torment and tyranny of his rule."

Everyone looks at me expecting me to say something like, _"No problem, I'll get this done in three seconds flat!"_ but I didn't. I just stood there, surprised. First I'm sitting in an inn with no recollection of where I am, next I'm on the run from the guard, then I'm sitting in a cell, then there's a dragon attack, now I find out I'm 'The Chosen One' and have to fight an evil sorcerer. That's almost a normal day for me, but I'm still surprised.

"So… I'm suppose to travel to an evil castle?" I ask.

"Check."

"Get past any traps, monsters, or other obstacles he might have?"

"Check. Check. Check."

"And confront the most powerful sorcerer in a thousand years? Then bring back everyone he took?"

"Check and check."

"Well," I say. "This isn't any harder than what I normally do. I'll do it!" I grin and hear sighs of relief, and tension releasing throughout the hall apparently, some people weren't sure I would accept this, but if that's truly what they thought, then they never met Naruto Uzumaki!

"Well," says Tsunade. "If you're going to confront Orochimaru then you're going to need armor, weapons, and a team."

Kakashi stands up and makes sure nobody sees that he had been reading a book the whole time. "I will start putting together a team immediately," he says. "We will collect the best-"

"No need," I say. "I already have a few people in mind." Everyone looks at me somewhat surprised, but Tsunade immediately questions me, as I guessed she would. It may be a different reality, but if Kiba is still stubborn, and Lee is still his somewhat annoying self, then Tsunade will still question everything I say do.

"And who would these amazing warriors be?" she asks. I grin, already thinking about how she would react to me picking the people I did.


	2. Journey of Naruto: The Journey Begins

**The Journey of Naruto Pt. 2**

"I can't believe this," says Kiba. "The exact same person I captured for execution earlier, is now my commander and 'The Chosen One'. How much weirder can this day get?"

"A lot Kiba, a lot," I strap my boots and go to work on my gauntlets. I manage to strap them into place and stand up trying to look as heroic as possible while wearing boots and gauntlets. "There," I say. "I think I'm good."

"What about your Cuirass?" asks Lee. "Your leggings? A helmet?" He looks annoyed that I hadn't even bothered to put them on. Almost as though me not putting them on would end the world, well this is Lee, uniform must be important to him in this world too.

*Cuirass- A piece of armor consisting of breastplate and backplate fastened together.

I shake my head. "Don't need any of those things," I say. "I've fought a lot worse than Orochimaru. I don't need any more than these boots in the mountainous terrain and these gauntlets…" I show his my gauntlets for added effect. "… to hold the sword and shield you're making me take that I don't need." I hold up a large broadsword embedded with jewels and a large round shield that is the size of Choji's plate at an all-you-can-eat-buffet.

(Or if you are familiar with ancient Greece the size of a Spartan Shield.)

"Well at least wear this," says Kakashi as he throws a chainmail shirt at me. "Just in case, if I let you go that unarmored Tsunade will kill me." Kakashi goes back to reading his perverted little ook book.

I frown, annoyed. _"Geez, Kakashi is just a big of a perv in this universe!"_ I put on the chainmail and it's heavier than I thought. Ten pounds at least, this is really gonna weigh me down. _"I'll just wear it on the way out then put it in one of the saddlebags or something," _I think. _"I just hope Kakashi doesn't force me to keep it on…"_

Kiba finished his own armor then affixes a strange looking armor to Akamaru. I raise an eyebrow that he's giving his dog armor, but he explains himself quickly. "Akamaru may look like a normal dog, but he is actually very special," says Kiba. "He is descended from a line of heroic dogs from ancient times, said to have the strength of Hercules and the endurance of a rock.

"Sure," I say shrugging my shoulders. "Whatever floats your boat."

The vein in Kiba's forehead starts surging. "You think I'm lying?" he asks.

"No, no," I say. "I have people coming up to me saying their dog is a god all the time! I completely believe you."

Kiba twitches, but a quick glance from Kakashi and he quickly holds his tongue to keep from more fighting. He finishes strapping on the armor and Tsunade walks in nodding approvingly.

"Good," she says. "You're all ready, is there anything else?"

"Ya," I say, getting off the crate I had been sitting on. "I'm still not totally clear on why you think I'm 'The Chosen One'."

"Well," she says. "It is said the chosen one will be able to fight a dragon by himself and succeed. So when we saw you use your 'Rasenshuriken' as you call it, we knew it was you."

I nod; the story makes sense to me. "Alright," I say lifting up my pack. "Let's get going!"

I walk out of the room and Kakashi grins beneath his mask. "He sure is confident isn't he?" Kakashi finally puts his book away and picks up his pack.

Everyone grins at me and I turn around and scratch me chin awkwardly. "Uh… which way is it?" I ask and everyone falls over. (Anime fall style)

We ride on our horses northeast with the castle toward the back of us. "So does this prophecy say anything else?" I ask. "Like how I beat him?"

Kakashi shakes his head. "No, the original prophecy was lost to time; all we have now is the general outline."

"Great," I say. "I have to save everyone and I don't even know how." We continue to ride for a few minutes in silence.

I hear shouting from the castle that shakes the entire town again. "That's probably the one who wants your head," says Kakashi. "He probably heard you were spared and is outraged. We had better get going before he comes here to kill you himself."

"Good Idea," I say and we ride on our horses toward Orochimaru's Castle.

I take off my heavy chainmail shirt with a disapproving look from Kakashi. Then we ride for a few hours without a word between us, I decide to break the silence with a nagging question. "So has Orochimaru attacked you before?" I ask. "You didn't seem to be too surprised at his attack. It looked like you were almost expecting it."

They nod their heads. "Yes," says Kakashi. "Only once, and that was years ago. Recently, the only signs of his activity was the occasional stolen steer, or the random missing person who wandered too far into the forest. He has never tried a full attack before, especially with that many dragons."

"I see," I say. "There must be a reason why."

"There is," he says. "The first time he attacked he was repelled by our Champion, Sasuke, but shortly afterward he disappeared and the prophecy was spoken. Most thought it was describing his return, but now we know different. So I'm guessing that he was afraid that Sasuke would repel him again, but he must have learned otherwise recently. That would have been too bold an attack if he didn't know."

"I see…" Kakashi watches me waiting for me to come up with some super-natural philosophical way for him to find out that Sasuke was gone. "So how far away are we?"

Kakashi sweatdrops. "We're about five days away," he says. "And we should pass villages until the fourth day when we hit the pass The Plains of Death."

"Why are they called the plains of death?" I ask timidly.

"There was once a battle fought there," he says. "Both sides were reduced to under half their original numbers during a bloody stale-mate. The men wanted to sign a temporary truce, but the generals were stubborn. They sent their men out anyway to die. Less than ten men on each side lived… that was during the last great war…"

"Freaky," I say. I want to stay off the subject, but curiosity gets the better of me. "Those men did not deserve to lead men. How did they get to be generals?"

"Easy, money," he says. "Their fathers paid for their appointment as head generals, even though they had no experience leading men." His face looks grim, as though he saw this appointment happen. "Both sides were desperate to gain whatever income they could so they accepted it… It lead to the biggest slaughter ever. Don't misunderstand us though, not all of our generals were horrible. We had one of the greatest Generals ever, and he was also our king for a short time. His name… was Minato Namikaze."

Lee and Kiba listen in intently on the conversation. They obviously had much curiosity in what happened at that time. "He led many battles during that time and led us to victory against our enemies."

"Sounds like a good guy," I say. "What happened to him?"

"He was killed," says Kakashi. "Fighting one of the legendary demons. He was said to have sealed all the power in that demon into a young child, but he or she was never found."

"Really?" I ask. I look down at my gut where the seal for the nine-tails lay. "Is it still the same Nine-Tails in this world?" I ask myself. I decide not to question anything more. Things will be as they are from now on, there's no changing anything.

At that point I realize something. I may never see any of my friends again if I don't find a way back. I think about telling Kakashi and the others about my predicament, but decide against it. Telling them I'm not even from this world would only make them think I'm crazy.

We ride on for a few hours in silence. There isn't much to talk about out here. It's somewhat of a bore. We ride until sunset and in the distance we see a small town. The town seems quiet enough, until we get close. The townsfolk seem to have set up a barricade around their little town. It is made of old carts, furniture, and planks thrown together, seemingly in a hurry. The gates are two still-standing carts pulled by oxen. It wouldn't withstand a real attack, but it would be a good defense against any raiding.

We walk forward until two poorly armed civilians confront us with makeshift weapons such as pitchforks, clubs, and a cart wheel as a shield. "Halt!" says one of them. He's obviously not the fighter type. He holds even his pitchfork strangely for a weapon. If I wanted to, I could disarm him and his even weaker looking partner within seconds. "State your business!" he tries to sound braver than he really feels. He sees we are trained and armed men who he wouldn't stand any chance against, but he must look strong for his partner and anyone else who may be watching him.

I expect Kakashi to answer him, being the highest ranking officer here, but he gestures to me to talk to the man. I have no idea how to confront a frightened civilian. I've never been the best with words, but I see that I need to take a leadership role, since they see me as the chosen one. "We seek food and shelter," I say. "We mean you no harm, but may I ask why you've set up this wall?"

He raises an eyebrow, probably trying to see any sign of deception form us. "We have been attacked a by a group of bandits and we no longer let travelers in!" he says. "The last time we did they burned down the stables!"

"Well as you can see we are clearly not bandits," I say trying to be somewhat friendly. "So could we please stay here for the night? We need appropriate rest if we are going to complete our mission."

"And what would that be?" he asks.

"We're off to destroy the evil sorcerer Orochimaru that has been plaguing this land," I say it so matter-of-factly that it frightens him.

The look of his face is a combination of respect, fear, and pity. He looks back towards the inside where his friends are watching him. "Open the gates!" They mush the oxen and the carts pull apart with enough space for us to let our horses through.

Either my words scared him or he thought that we may need as much rest as possible before fighting him; or he kills us. We walk inside and see that many of the men are staring us down holding makeshift weapons that would do little in a real fight. The women and children are staying inside the houses staring at us through the windows. I get the feeling that these people may be letting us have somewhere to sleep for the night, but they aren't happy about it.

We dismount our horses and walk them over to the inn. We tether our horses and walk inside to maybe rent a room for the night. From first impressions, the inn doesn't look that impressive, but inside is another matter altogether. Inside the atmosphere is a bit more inviting with a warm fire in the corner and the smell of a delicious broth coming from the back room.

The innkeeper walks out and smiles at us. "Well hello, would you men like to rent a room?" he asks. The man talks so fast it's hard to actually understand what he's saying. "I don't get that many costumers since the others closed up the town. You must of either really convinced them or really scare them to let you in, or both. Doesn't matter to me, would you like a room?"

I have trouble keeping up with his speedy speaking, but manage to make out something about a room. "Yes," I say. "We would like to rent two rooms for the night."

"You gotta pay upfront," he says. I look toward Kakashi and empty my pockets showing that I don't have any money. I grin and he rolls his eyes-or the one I can see at least-most likely expecting this.

Kakashi takes out his own wallet, pulls out eight gold coins, and places them on the table. The innkeeper takes them and bites them to make sure they're real. "Thank you," he says. "You're rooms are upstairs and the first two doors." He holds out two old keys. "Here are the keys, have a nice day."

I take the keys and motion for the others to come upstairs. They follow me and we stop at the top of the stairs. "I guess Kakashi and I will stay in one room and you two in another?" I suggest.

"Sounds good," says Kiba. He takes one of the keys and goes to unlock the door. He turns the key, but the door doesn't open. "What's wrong?" he asks annoyed. "Why won't it open?"

"Uh… Kiba…" I jingle the other key behind his head. "Wrong key." He twitches once or twice then swaps out the keys. He walks into his room with Lee, mumbling about 'the stupid key'. I walk into the other room with Kakashi; I sit down on the bed, but he stays up and vigilant, as though someone could attack us any minute.?

"Hey, why are you so edgy?" I ask. "Relax, it's not like a dragon's gonna pop up right here, right now."

"I know that Naruto," he says agitated. "Those people outside are afraid for a reason. The guard out front said that they've been attacked by bandits. I think it would be the right thing to do, if we helped them, but it's not my choice, you are in charge here, the decision falls to you."

"Me?" I ask. "I'm not used to being in charge… all the same, we should help these people. It's not my style to leave people in need to fend for themselves." I lay back down on the bed and relax. "But we've been traveling all day and also need a break. We'll rest for an hour or so, then we'll ask them how we can help," I say. "I mean, it's not like a day or so will make much of a difference."

Tsunade sifts through the charred rubble around the castle trying to find anything that could be recovered from the attack. She lifts a large rock and tosses it next to a pillar. Underneath she finds a sword that has emerald engravings on the hilt. She lifts it out and whistles to the guard across the hall, "Iruka!" she shouts. "Take this to the rest of the precious pieces that we've recovered!"

"Yes, My Lady!" Iruka grabs the sword and carries it toward a stone archway, most likely containing other recovered items.

"Well at least we found the Leaf Sword," she says. "Now if we find the Shield, we will have the entire armor set of my grandfather, Hashirama." She continues to sift through the rubble until the same guard comes back with the ax.

"What are you doing here?" she asks. "I told you to take that sword to the rest of the collection!" She stares at him disapprovingly, but he shakes his head gravely.

"I'm sorry, My Lady, but I think you should take a look at this," he gestures toward the window and they walk over together. As they approach she sees something isn't right. The birds aren't flying past the castle, there is no wind going about the fields, and all the people in the square are pointing toward the sky.

When she reaches the window Tsunade looks up and her anger heat up the air around her hot enough to roast a marshmallow. "What is this…"

"We don't know My Lady," he says. "According to guards on duty, it just appeared a few minutes ago." Iruka grips his spear tightly. "We are attempting to send a guard through it as we speak," he points toward the square where a group of guards are carrying a large log toward the barrier. "We are sending a log through first, and then if it makes it through we will send one of our guards."

"Good idea," she says. They watch as the guards walk through the square and civilians continue to gawk at the imposing dome surrounding the city. They reach the dome just inside the gates and start to heave the log back and forth, getting ready to throw it into the force field. With one last heave the log flies away toward the force field, instead of flying right through, or even disintegrating it just stops and falls down to the ground as though it had hits solid stone.

Tsunade looks to her right at a large stone from the castle and in pure rage crushes it into pebbles. "Orochimaru, that bastard!" she shouts. "This is his doing! I know it is!"

The room turns dark and cold and the sound of screaming crying children comes from the square. "How right you are lady Tsunade!" says an unseen voice. "I have put this little force field around your city." His voice sounds like that of the serpent, slithery and deceitful. "Now, before one fortnight is up you shall all bend before my will…" he pauses and it sounds like he licks his lips with anticipation. "Or I will destroy you all!" he laughs sadistically, but Tsunade isn't fazed.

"Well your plan is doomed to fail!" shouts Tsunade. "The Chosen One is on his way to stop you!" Tsunade looks triumphant and expects Orochimaru to curse and leave to try and figure out where he is, but Orochimaru just laughs once again.

"I know of your 'hero'," he says. "I have plans for him, oh yesssssss I have plans…" he laughs again. "Remember, you have one fortnight!" His voice disappears and the room returns to normal.

"Dammit!" shouts Tsunade. "Let's hope Naruto can do this before it's too late…"

I get up, off the mattress and stretch. "Well, I think it's been about ten minutes," I say. "Time to tell Kiba and Bushy Brow the good news!" I walk out of the room with my arms behind my head, looking carefree.

Kakashi walks behind me and taps my shoulder. "Bushy Brow?" he asks. "I'm not questioning the nickname, I gave his master the same one myself, but why did you think of that?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," I say. I knock on their door and I hear shuffling and chairs flipping over as one of them tries to reach the door. After some loud shouts and a fair amount of cursing, Kiba opens the door half-dressed in his armor.

"What is it?" he asks. "I was just about to get some sleep, after I get this stupid armor off!" he tries to kick off his boots, but this attempt is doomed to fail as the boots stay on and Kiba gets even more agitated.

"We want to see what's happened to these people," I say. "They wouldn't close up their town for nothing and I think we should help them." I hope Kiba will understand, but he shakes his head.

"We can't, Naruto," he says. "We have to get to Orochimaru's Castle before anything." He looks out the window pitifully. "I would like to help these people, but we have direct orders."

I sneer at him. "Well Kiba," I say. "Situations change, as do the rules along with them. So now that we have this situation I think the rules should change accordingly."

Kiba rolls his eye and walks back into his room. "Sure," he says. "Whatever you want, just call me when you need some muscle!" Kiba throws his glove at the door and slams it shut. Inside I hear Lee yelling at Kiba for him being selfish and too hyped up on protocol.

I look behind me at Kakashi and shrug my shoulders. "I guess it's time to talk to their 'commander'," I say. We walk down the stairs and into the main room of the inn; luckily the same men who lets us in are at a table having a drink.

Kakashi and I walk up to them trying to seem friendly. "Hello," I say. "We want to know why you've closed up your town instead of calling The Leaf Town Guard?"

The room tenses up, this is apparently a very sensitive subject, but seeing us at the gates and knowing that we are going to fight off Orochimaru, he must be more inclined to tell us this than he would so otherwise.

He sits up and sighs deeply, "We did," he says. "But our messenger was killed and a legless corpse was sent back to us. The only other option was to protect ourselves. They come demanding a payment every week; last time we didn't give them the exact payment and they burned down the stables, like we said. This time we plan to fight them off. They'll be coming tomorrow and we'll be ready!"

"Well," I say. "Would you like some help? We've decided that if you accept our offer, we will stay here and help you."

"Really?" he asks. "Why would you offer to help us, don't you have to be off toward the Plains of Death then Orochimaru's Castle?" The whispers go around the room as he says 'Plains of Death' and 'Orochimaru's Castle' They obviously haven't heard about our mission to take him out

"Yes," I say. "But we have enough time to help you if they come soon enough, and if we don't I can still leave you with help. Anyway, leaving people to fend for themselves isn't my style." The man stares at me, searching for any signs of trickery, he doesn't seem to be a cruel men, but is isn't a fool either. We could easily be lying to him, trying to get him to let his guard down, then as soon as he turns his back we'll turn on him.

"Well," he says. "They're coming tomorrow, if you want to help us, spend the night and be up at dawn." He looks at us challengingly, expecting us to back out, but he doesn't know Naruto Uzumaki!

"You got it," I say. "We'll spend the night and tomorrow we'll help you deal with those bandits." I hold out my hand and the man shakes it willingly. I don't know why these people are being attacked by bandits, but I intend to stop it.


End file.
